Cross My Heart
by Agent2cute
Summary: Bella is tired of crying over her husband Jacob who is cheating with the neighbor. Edward just got out of a bad break up. They both just want some good lovin'. Can they really just be friends with benefits?
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello Fanfiction! So this is my 3rd story that I will be starting. I won't have a schedule to when I will be writing so don't get your hopes up for writing every week. I probably will be writing more when school starts again because I'm already on the computer for school. This story is more adult then the others and there are no vampires or werewolfs in this one. Sorry to all my Team Jacob fans there is also no Bella and Jacob like in Hungry like the Wolf it's Bella and Edward this time. So here is the prologue for _Cross My Heart_ :)**

Prologue

**BPOV**

You'd think on your honeymoon you'd be with your husband. Having him caress you in bed. Making

you tingle in all sorts of places. You'd think you'd be on some tropical island. Maybe you'd be in a

foreign country leaving your worries, and only feeling love. You'd think you would at least have your

husband by your side. Not on your couch eating a gallon of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey … alone. Well, that's how I spent my honeymoon. While my husband was fucking the neighbor. And did I mention that I was incredibly horny?


	2. How it Began

**A/N So this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please Favorite, Alert, and definitely Review. Anything you can do means the world to me. I love writing these stories, and when you review it keeps me going. So here is the first chapter. Please remember that I don't own any of the Twilight characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Warning: There is much swearing, lemons so if they offend you please do not read this story. I have other stories though that are teen rated like_ Hungry Like the Wolf_**

**Again Enjoy! **

Chapter 1. How it Began

**BPOV**

It all started in Fork's High School. Leah Clearwater was always against my relationship even though it

wasn't any of that bitches business. Jacob wasn't any of her business, but she made sure he was. In high

school Jacob had this huge crush on me. I wasn't against it I just had no feeling for him at first. But

then as the months went on I started blushing every time he called my name, or waved hi. And as

puberty started every time he caressed my cheek, or kissed me on my sweet spot on my neck … I felt

wetness in my panties … and a lot of it.

So I started dating Jake, and as the years went on our relationship progressed, and so did Leah's hate for

me. So when we found her our neighbor a few years ago after we moved in together I was not

surprised. Eventually, Jake began leaving earlier for work, and getting home later. He thought I didn't

notice him sneaking out that tramps house late at night, but I did. When he asked me to marry him I felt

like was doing it for my own good, but oh well. I mean there was no one else. I had left my friends, and

family just to be with this fucker. So now let's get back to the present. Me. Ben & Jerry. Gallon of ice

cream. _Very _horny. On my supposed to be "honeymoon." So I'm going to go get my handy dandy Mr.

Vibrater and do the things my "husband" was supposed to do to me. Then I'm going to go to bed.

**EPOV**

Tanya's eyes. Tanya's smile. Tanya. All I could think about was Tanya. How could she leave me? I

know I sound like a pussy, but how could I not? It was Tanya, my fiancee. How could she just decide to

go and leave me? What had I done? It's been a week and I still can't get over her. Damn. A loud pixie-

like voice shattered my Tanya filled thoughts.

"Edward! Are you up?" I had moved in with my sister Alice ever since the break-up with Tanya. Seattle

isn't the same as Florida, but oh well. I need a shoulder to cry on. Damn I sound like a chick.

"Edward!" The screech appeared again.

"Damn, yes Alice I'm up." I pulled a black shorts, and one of my Florida State sweatshirts on. I then

ran down stairs.

"I'm going for a run." I yelled and walked out the door before I could hear any of the protests. But

running helps clear my mind. I began getting into the rhythm but got caught short by getting bumped

into.

"Hey can you watch where you're going?" I yelled. But then stopped once I saw a pair of two tear-

filled deep brown eyes.


	3. Her Brown Eyes

Chapter 2. Her Brown Eyes

**EPOV**

"So-sorry I didn't see you." The brown-eyed angel stuttered. She was trying to make a shield behind

her gorgeous dark brown hair, but I didn't know why. I gently pushed a strand of her hair out of the way

and looked her in those gorgeous eyes.

"Hey it's okay. I shouldn't of snapped at you, I had my music blaring. Let's start over, I'm Edward."

**BPOV**

Edward. Edward was a sex god, and I took no hesitation to take that beautiful man's hand.

"I'm Bella."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella." He smiled the most sexy smile I have ever seen in my entire life. I

think I just had a orgasm over his _smile_.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled. _And it would be nice to meet your big, long co-_.

"Bella?" His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ye-Yeah?" I asked.

"I was wondering since _I'm _done running, and hopefully you are?" I nodded frantically.

"Well then we could go out for coffee?"

"Yeah." I stated.

**EPOV**

Bella. This beautiful girl's name is Bella. It fits her perfectly. We got to the coffee shop, and ordered

the waitress took our order. Once the waitress left we began asking questions.

"So since you're here I'm guessing you're single?" I asked. I saw her bite her lip, and look down at her

lap. _Oh god no_. I thought. Please don't let this be happening to me.

"Well-." I cut her off by getting up. I couldn't hear her "explanation" on why she was using me. Just as

I began walking my way back, Bella's voice began screaming my name. Maybe I should listen to her?

I turned around, and there she was.

"No I'm not single okay? I'm married." _Married? _Oh hell no. I began walking again until I heard her

say.

"He's cheating on me. He thinks I don't know that he goes over her house every night. Last night was

our honeymoon, and he wasn't even home!" I turned around to see her face covered in tears.

"I promise to divorce him if-"

"If what?" I asked.

"If something happens between us." She murmured.

"Something like this?" I took my lips and gently placed them on hers. The kiss grew more frantic once

I traced her bottom lip pleading for entrance which she happily granted. I groaned instantly. I grabbed

her hips and pressed her to my very hard erection. She moaned. We stopped once we heard someone

scream, "Get a room!"

"Sorry." I said. She went back into the restaurant. I thought she left so I began walking while thinking

to myself how stupid I was to just kiss her. I then felt a pair of beautiful lips kiss my cheek while

putting something in my pocket.

"Don't be." She whispered, and with that she was gone. I pulled the napkin out of my pocket, and saw

that it was her number. I couldn't help but smile the whole way home.

**So what did you guys think. I loved this chapter because it is longer than my usual ones. If this **

**story is too adult for you please go see my other fanfic "Hungry like the Wolf." Please review! I**

**don't know when I'm going to be posting again. Hopefully it will be soon! :) REVIEW!**


	4. The Phone Call

Phone Call

**EPOV**

Bella. She's the only thing I've been thinking of for the past two weeks. Her chocolate brown eyes that

you could get lost into. The way she would bite her lip and how it would scream, "Fuck Me." She was

perfect, and I _wanted _her.

I had been staring at her number for what seemed like forever. _Should I call her? Had she confronted _

_her husband, and she forgave him? Was he fucking her right no-_

"Edward!" I turned to see Alice with her arms crossed which meant she was pissed.

"Yes?"

"Who is she?" How did she know about Bella?

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been acting like a freak these last two weeks. And you think I haven't seen _that _?" She

pointed to the number in my hand.

"It's nothing?"

"Don't it's nothing me. Stop being a pussy and call her!" Damn she could be a bitch. I grabbed the

phone, and began to dial. Wow my hands were getting sweaty. Maybe I should ju-

"Hello?" Bella. My sweet Bella.

"Hi, this is Edward. You gave me your number at the coffee shop."

"Oh yeah, hey." _Hey_?_ Just hey?_ Oh stop being a pussy Edward. Wow Alice was right.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out this Friday night?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah sure. See you then."

"Cool, bye."

Soon you will been mine my love. _My Bella._

**Sorry it was so late you guys, but I have been pretty busy. I should be getting on a better schedule**

**after Spring Break. See you soon … I hope. Until then, hugs and kisses!**


	5. Friday Night Pt1

Friday Night Pt.1

**BPOV**

"Honey I'm home!" I had just finished applying the last finishing touches to my makeup when Jake walked through the door. Ever since Edward called, he was all I could think about. His piercing green eyes, and enticing lop-sided smile. He was sex on a stick, and I wanted him. "Babe I said I was ho-" I smirked at Jake's bugged out eyes.

"Where are you going?" I grabbed my purse and walked out of our bedroom door.

"Are you listening to me?" He shouted. I stopped mid-step, how dare he yell at me when he's been late home every night with the same excuse.

"Yes I'm listening to you, and if you must know I'm going out." I began walking to the front door when Jake shoved his way in front of me, blocking me from leaving.

"Could you please get out my way?" I sighed. He was really pissing me off.

"No! Where the fuck are you going?" He began pulling me to the living room, _roughly _I might add.

"Let me go asshole! I'm tired of you acting like you can treat me like your bitch! You've been gone ever since we moved here!"

"It was for wor-"

"Yeah yeah I know, for work! Do you not think I know what's going on between you and Leah? I'm not fucking stupid Jake!" I was done; I walked around Jake and rushed my way out of the house. I cannot believe he was going to treat me this was after all that he has done. He could have his whore, he could have the house, it doesn't mean shit to me. I packed my whole life and left the only place I could call home for this asshole. As I pulled into the restaurant I could see Edward's dazzling smile waiting for me. Every bit of anger I felt seemed to leave my body instantly. This is what I needed in my life, something new, something inviting, something like … him. I rushed out the car, and up the steps.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Jake was being … ugh I-"

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered sincerely. That was when I knew Edward was the one for me. His sincerity throughout this fucked up mess proved that to me. I pulled his lips down to mine. His tongue caressed my lightly as my hands found their home in his gorgeous locks. He pulled me closer, and I moaned lightly. We pulled away before either of us got carried away.

"Ready for our date?" He asked softly. I nodded and took his hand into mine as we walked into the restaurant.

**I don't there is any apology that could be accepted right now, but for those who are still following this story than you! I hope to get on a new schedule and I know I sat this every time, but I truly hope I can start new schedule. Until next time I love you guys! Please review, favorite, and follow. **

**Xoxo, Agent2cute**


End file.
